Cause and Effect
by Raven16
Summary: My first Dark Angel fic. Takes place after 'Rising,' so Logan can walk. REALLY BAD SUMMARY: A candelit dinner and falling snow draw Max and Logan closer to each other. *ShIpPeRs 4eVeR!*


Cause and Effect  
by Raven  
  
Summary - Fluffy romance.... kinda plotless... Max/Logan, for all you shippers. Kinda UST, kinda romance.   
Warnings - Bad writing.. maybe spelling and punctuation errors... I'm not good at writing sarcasm....  
Rating - PG13  
Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Dark Angel. All the characters used in this story are the property of James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox Network Television. They are used out of pure fan respect. Plus, if you sue me, all you're going to get is a creased copy of "Hannibal" with all the gory parts highlighted and some half-eaten lollipops.  
Notes - BIG NOTE: I'm pretending Logan doesn't have any leg problems.. that Max cured him and everything's okie-dokie. I wrote this right after Rising.  
What does Max call Original Cindy? Cindy calls her "Boo," but for the fic's purposes I'll just have Max call her Cindy. Don't get mad, pleease.  
Feedback - I would REALLY appreciate it. It's a good deed to let an author know that you liked their story, because usually there's a lot of time put into these things.... even if you didn't like it, it'd be kind to tell someone you actually read it.  
~...~ = thoughts  
* .. * = word is stressed  
  
PoisonLollyPop@aol.com  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jam Pony  
5:00 PM  
  
After her last run, Max wheeled back into the large brick building that housed the Jam Pony Delivery Service headquarters and stashed her bike against the wall. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. Five o' clock, time to tail it home. Eight hours of Normal's "bipping" and the nonsensical chatter of all the workers, and she was finally allowed to leave. She slapped Original Cindy a high five going by and walked over toward her locker in the back of the employee floor.   
  
Max grabbed her backpack and slammed the locker door out of habit. A shrill beeping reached her ears from the pager fastened to her hip. She reached down and turned it off, not even bothering to check the number.  
  
"Roller-boy keepin' you on a short leash, Boo?" came Original Cindy's voice from behind her.   
  
Max faced her and rolled her eyes. "Don't call him Roller-boy. Logan's not in a wheelchair anymore."  
  
"Uh huh. So I've noticed." Cindy raised an eyebrow and gave Max a knowing look.  
  
"What?" Max demanded, heading over to a pay phone near the wall.  
  
"You know what," Original scolded.   
  
"Oh, don't start." She dropped a few coins into the phone and began to dial Logan's number.  
  
"He likes you, Max, it's obvious. And I dunno why you won't admit you like him, too."  
  
"Sssh!" Max held a finger to her lips as Logan picked up. Cindy shook her head and left to seek out Sketchy and Herbal.  
  
"Hello?" came Logan's voice through the line.  
  
"Hey." Max's smile could be heard in her greeting.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, despite the fact I rode my ass all over Seattle today delivering packages. Half of them were probably letter bombs. Why do people have to send so many things through mail?"  
  
"One question I can't answer," he said thoughtfully. "What are you doing tonight?"   
  
"Thinkin' about hittin' it with Cindy at Crash, why?"  
  
"If you've got plans--"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
"I was going to whip up one of my spur-of-the-moment culinary miracles for you, but, if you'd rather go and drink beer..."  
  
Max laughed. "I think I'll take a high-class dinner for free over spending my measly paycheck on alcohol. What time?"  
  
"How's seven-thirty?"  
  
"See you then." Max hung up quickly. Goodbyes were never her style. Grinning, she dashed over to join her friends heading back.  
  
  
Foggle Towers  
5:07 PM  
  
Logan heard the click of the line being disconnected and replaced the receiver in its cradle, smiling softly. He turned to find Bling standing a few feet away, staring at him in silence.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bling raised one eyebrow, an expression much like the one Original Cindy had used on Max a few minutes ago. "Max is coming over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes.... it's not like this is the first time..."  
  
"Well, are you gonna tell her?"  
  
Bling let out a long, agitated sigh. "Come on, Logan, don't play stupid. It's not like I haven't picked up on anything after what, six months?" ((AN: I don't know the actual length of time from when Logan and Max first met.))   
  
Logan shook his head, annoyed, and walked toward the kitchen to prepare the dinner for that night; pasta Tricolore, Max's favorite.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Bling inquired. When Logan still didn't answer, Bling walked behind him and patted him on the shoulder.   
  
"Logan.." he said, "I'm just trying to see that you're happy. It's incredible that you can walk again, but I think you know there's something missing."  
  
Logan turned to face Bling. "And?"  
  
"And you could at least admit to yourself that you're in love with Max..."  
  
A half smile shattered Logan's controlled countennace and he chuckled softly. Bling grinned. "That's the first step. The second step is telling *her*."  
  
The smile remained, but there was apprehension behind it. "Just how do you propose I should do that?"  
  
"Speaking. It only takes three words."  
  
Logan turned back to the pasta. "Three words I'll regret as soon as I see the horrified look on her face..."  
  
"Logan--"  
  
"I'll think about it," he interrupted. When Bling continued to stare at him skeptically, he added, "Later."  
  
Bling glanced at the clock. "Whatever you say." He grabbed his jacket from the chair and left Logan alone in the kitchen. The door shut a few seconds later.   
  
  
Crash  
6:02 PM  
  
Max scanned the bar for Herbal, Sketchy, and Original Cindy. She found them guzzling beer and talking at one of the tables in the back and headed over to join them.   
  
Cindy looked up from her drink and smiled. "Hey, Boo!"  
  
Max grinned and claimed a vacant seat next to Sketchy. Herbal made a reproachful clicking sound with his tongue.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk.... if it isn't da same girl who decided to abandon her friends tonight..."   
  
Sketchy nudged Herbal in the shoulder. "Yeah, but our homegirl's got a daaaate." He grinned vacantly. "It's not important for her to hang out with us anymore."  
  
Max opened her mouth to defend herself, but didn't get a chance before Cindy cut her off.   
  
"Yeah, girl, we know all about your..." she coughed, " ' platonic' relationship." Original handed her a mug and Max took a few gulps of beer. "Tryin' to get tipsy before you see ya sugah daddy, Boo?"  
  
"That's just what I'm tryin' to do." Max rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone bugging me about Logan today?"  
  
" 'Cuz ladies can be very foolish when it comes to love," Herbal said scoldingly.   
  
"An' anyway, what time is it?" Cindy asked. "Shouldn't you be at his place about now?"  
  
"At seven-thirty." Max frowned. "And why are you so eager for me to leave?"   
  
"Eager to hear what happened when you come back, you mean." Cindy seemed to think a moment. She turned to Sketchy and Herbal, both with drinks in their hands and clueless expressions on their faces. "Would you guys mind excusing us for a second? Original Cindy gotta talk girl-to-girl with Max."   
  
After a pause, Herbal stood up and started toward the bar. When he realized Sketchy wasn't with him, he turned around and dragged him away from the table by his sleeve.   
  
Cindy grinned and turned back toward Max. "Now, then."  
  
"What are you gonna bug me about?"  
  
"Your non-existent 'relationship'. And I want straight up down answers from you, Boo."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and took another drink. "Ask away."  
  
"Are you aware that Logan Cale goes out of his way to do things for you?"  
  
"Yeah... it's called 'friendship,' " she retorted.  
  
"Nah, I think it's called obsession."   
  
"Logan isn't obsessed with me, Cindy."  
  
Original humphed, then continued. "Are you aware that he is...." she counted the qualities off on her manicured fingers, "caring, rich, and, from a straight girl's point of view, pretty damn hot?"  
  
"Yeah...." Max sighed. "So what's the point? I have to get home and change."  
  
"I wanna know what you think of him."  
  
"Logan's a great person."  
  
Cindy shook her head. "Boo, avoidin' the question ain't gonna get you nowhere. So you tell me right now, what *is* it with you two?"  
  
Max had to admit that none of her Manticore training had prepared her for such an interrogation. "There's nothing between us."  
  
"Do you want there to be?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes," she mumbled. Original Cindy smiled broadly.  
  
"Then that's all."  
  
"What's all?"  
  
"That's all you need. You, girl, should have someone to depend on who really *cares* about you. Not like that ass Darren. ((AN: Was that her boyfriend's name??)) Roller-boy's right there, Boo, but you gotta tell him."  
  
Max sighed and looked off toward the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. "I'll choke on the words, Cindy. I'm not brave enough."  
  
"Well, at least you're admittin' it now... but what ya gotta do is let him know how you feel. Take a deep breath and say it. If you can't talk, then kiss him." She grinned. ((AN: Don't ask me how Cindy knows just what to do with men... it's one of those things..))  
  
Max smiled in return at the thought. The only kiss she and Logan had shared had been when she thought she'd never see him again and needed to tell him how she felt. When she almost let Zack take her away. The kiss of longing, despair, and regret for words unsaid. An explanation, an apology.   
  
"It's six-thirty, Boo." Original Cindy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Go home and get ready."  
  
  
Foggle Towers  
6:39 PM  
  
Logan stared out the window at post-pulse Seattle. He had about an hour before Max was due to arrive, and he chose to spend his time considering all the possibilities. What would happen if he told Max how he felt? She'd laugh in his face. She'd be uncomfortable, she might not come back, and he couldn't risk losing her for good. He may not be able to go on... their platonic relationship was less than what he wanted, but it was his sustenance, his motivation. The prospect of being able to see her again was what got him out of bed in the morning. He'd saved her life, she'd saved his... and yet he always felt in debt, like he owed her something more.   
  
~I can't lose her...~  
  
He sighed. Max was more precious to him as a friend than nothing at all. ~Sorry to disappoint you, Bling.~  
  
He went in to check on the pasta.  
  
  
Max and Kendra's apartment  
7:14 PM  
  
Shaking the last droplets of shower water out of her hair, Max cast her gaze toward the mirror and eyed herself head to toe. She was dressed in black jeans and T-shirt. Slight makeup brought out the perfection of her face. Chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and dark hair that fell in curls, framing her face to her shoulders. She smiled.  
  
Looking out the window, she saw the beginning of snow flurries. She went to the dilapidated closet and pulled out a black pea coat and slipped it on, deciding it would be cold. She hadn't really worn it before, and now she realized that it didn't look half bad. Max's eyes lingered on the mirror for a moment longer, making sure everything was in place, and then she hurried out the door.  
  
  
Foggle Towers  
7:30 PM  
  
The food was prepared, the table was set, the candles lit. The mood perfected. Logan smiled in appreciation at his handiwork. Everything was ready. But Max wasn't here. He glanced at the clock and decided that he'd let her have her fun being fashionably late.   
  
He didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him as he carried the china bowl full of pasta to the table. Max smiled, in a playful mood for some reason. She had let herself in through the unlocked door and decided to surprise him, but only after he set the delicate bowl down. She didn't want him to drop it.  
  
No sooner had he placed the bowl on the table did Logan feel a pair of slender hands wrap around his eyes, blinding him. He heaved a sarcastic sigh as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Now I wonder who this is...."  
  
Max grinned. "I don't know. Who is it?"  
  
"It's a girl.... a pretty girl..." Logan guessed. "With..... cold hands." He placed his fingers atop hers, pulling them away from his eyes and turning to face her. Max's lovely face smiled up at him, all innocence and purity despite everything horrible she had experienced in her life. They stared at each other for a few moments, Max's hands still entwined with his, until they realized what position they were in.  
  
"Very.. cold hands," he finished awkwardly. He let them go. "Don't you have gloves?" She shook her head, and Logan mentally added gloves to a list of things she needed.   
  
Max smiled at him, mentally aware of what he was doing. "I don't need gloves, Logan."  
  
He shrugged, then asked, "Do you want to sit down? I made pasta Tricolore."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she followed him to the table.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of being heavenly full. "Logan, that was wonderful."  
  
Logan, sitting opposite her, grinned in pride. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
Opening her eyes, Max returned his smile. "Yet another miracle of cuisine by Chef Cale. How do you do it?"  
  
"Oh... a little knowledge and a lot of practice."  
  
She laughed at that. "And of those, I don't have either."  
  
"True..." he remarked thoughtfully, "but, then again, you can scale walls and take out grown men with one kick. And of those talents, I don't have either."  
  
A smile. "An eye for an eye." Then silence took over again.  
  
Neither of them changed position, so they were staring into each other's eyes for some time. Max didn't move, but Logan seemed to realize their position and remembered his promise to himself. He coughed lightly and looked down, bringing Max to her senses.   
  
"Now what?" she asked innocently, but the question implied more than it was meant to and she realized it the moment the words slipped by her lips. Tension filled the room and wrapped around them like down quilts. Max saved them both by looking toward the window and spotting the flakes of snow that were now steadily falling toward the streets of Seattle. "Let's go outside."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked back at him, completely serious. "Let's go outside," she repeated.  
  
"It's snowing."  
  
"Ever the blunt one. That's the point, Logan." She smiled and got up, grabbing her coat off a chair. "Snow's fun. Come on."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, looking as if he was trying to determine her level of sanity, then sighed, rising from his seat. Moving toward her, he pulled a long gray trenchcoat from its hook and opened the door for her.   
  
Once outside, Max's smile grew brighter. The snow that she usually found so drearily gray was pure white and unbroken, no cars having touched it yet. She laughed like a child and spun around a few times amidst the falling crystals, her dark hair following her like a stormcloud.  
  
Logan watched her, feeling his own happiness grow with her obvious delight. A brief pang of sorrow pushed at his heart momentarily. Why hadn't he found time to do this? To enjoy the innocent joy ofsomething as simple and common as a snowfall? Always too caught up in other things, not even glancing twice at any remote beauty around him, cursing the weather for being an obstacle rather than a blessing.  
  
Max, who had become lost in the moment, noticed Logan's stony expression and stepped toward him, touching his upper arm softly. "You all right?"  
  
He turned toward her, face breaking into a grin. "Yeah." She gave him a questioning look, but he dismissed it. "You want to go for a walk?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They strode side by side through the white miracle, stopping at the entrance to a playground long destroyed. The slides had collapsed, the swings fallen in on themselves, the see-saw toppled on its side. Only part of the jungle gym remained standing, a lone survivor of the awful event that had crippled the city years ago.  
  
Logan stood stiffly, surveying the ruins with eyes reflecting pity. His stare was disturbed by something cold, hard, and wet smacking him on the cheek. It didn't hurt, but the unexpected shock nearly bowled him over. He wiped away the remnants of the snowball with one bare hand and looked to his side, where Max was doubled over with laughter. He couldn't help smiling.   
  
"You think that's funny, huh?" He picked up a handful of snow and expertly shaped it onto a sphere before releasing it with all his might at her. She dodged, but was too consumed with laughter to make a decent escape. The snowball hit her in the side. Grabbing some white powder between both hands, she ducked behind the fallen jungle gym as another bullet-like snowball came her way.  
  
Max tossed hers at Logan and missed. She made a mad dash for a nearby tree and he ran after her, throwing sugar-like flakes, not having time or patience to shape them into spheres. They went on like that, tripping over branches and roots laughing the whole way, throwing powder at each other.   
  
She came to a stop in front of a snowdrift that looked more than a small hill than anything else and stooped down to pick up a giant amount of snow. Her back was to Logan, and as he approached, he saw an opportunity. Forgetting his doubt and regrets, he ran full speed at her. Max straightened up just in time to see him charging and feel his arms wrap around her waist, using his momentum to bring them both down to the ground.   
  
She dropped the ammunition she had planned on using. The snowdrift broke their fall like a giant pillow. Max was laughing even before she fell. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, before they realized the awkward position they had fallen in. Max was lying on her back, dark hair spread out around her face in waves, her hands on Logan's chest. He was on top of her, arms encircling part of her back. Their noses were less than an inch apart.  
  
~How ironic,~ thought Logan. ~Just when I decide I'm *not* going to fool myself into thinking Max cares for me...~ But the soft feeling of her breath brushing against his lips drove the last of his resolve into a far dark corner of his mind. Her eyes were filled with wonderment. Would he go that last inch?  
  
Bling's words sounded faintly in his subconscious as he leaned closer. ~You could at least admit to yourself that you're in love with Max...~ Closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips against hers and felt her respond immediately. All the passion they'd been holding back broke through the barriers and poured itself into that kiss.   
  
Max's hands found their way from his chest to his neck and he pulled her closer, unable to get enough. Warning bells were ringing far off in both their heads. ~What will this mean later, you two?~ But neither of them paid attention.  
  
Finally he pulled back, breathing hard and looking into her dark eyes for regret or pity. There was none. Finding no words, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Max..."  
  
Her voice was soft. "Logan, I--"  
  
He placed a finger against her lips and she fell silent as he moved toward her again. The finger traced her cheek and jaw as he kissed her a second time, gently and slowly. They remained locked in that position for another minute or so until she broke away for air. Max looked as if she was endeavoring to find a sarcastic remark, but she came up empty.   
  
Logan sat back, pulling her up beside him. Neither knew quite what to say, sitting in silence for a moment or two, not looking at each other. Max was uncomfortable as she asked, "What.. does this mean?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to, Max," Logan answered honestly. "I'm not going to infringe on your life if you don't like it." He was satisfied with himself for revealing how he felt, but he knew she was still uncertain. He stood and began walking away, leaving her sitting in the snow.  
  
Feeling he'd been too brief, he turned back, and saw her troubled look. "I'm not ditching you, Max," he said with a smile. "You just need some time. Either way..." he shrugged, "you'll always know where to find me." She had to grin a bit at this as he trudged off through the snow.   
  
~Wow.. ~ she thought. ~What *did* just happen? One minute snowball fighting, next minute making out. Not it was a bad thing...~ her thoughts trailed off.   
  
"Stupid," she said aloud, laying back on the snowdrift with a huff, trying to recreate the exhileration she'd just felt. It wasn't there. She stayed for a few minutes in that position before she had an epiphany of sorts. She stood and began brushing off the snow.   
  
~Why'd you let him go, Max?~ she berated herself, smiling. ~You know what your answer is.~  
  
She ran off in the direction he'd gone.   
  
  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Personally, when I started this I thought things would turn out differently. I didn't like the ending too much. But, hey, who am I to say? I'm just the author; it's your opinion that counts. Should I keep writing?  
  
~Raven  
PoisonLollyPop@aol.com 


End file.
